thebunearyteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Carlos Alazraqui
Carlos Jaime Alazraqui (born July 20, 1962) is an American stand-up comedian, actor, singer, impressionist, voice artist, and comedian, possibly best known as Deputy James Garcia on Reno 911!. His extensive voice-over work includes the role of Bobbi Fabulous on Phineas and Ferb, the Taco bell chihuahua in the Taco bell commercials, Denzel Q. Crocker and Juandissimo Magnifico on The Fairly OddParents!, Rocko and Spunky on Rocko's Modern Life, Lazlo and Clam in Camp Lazlo, and as Mr. Weed in Family Guy. Early life Carlos Jaime Alazraqui was born in Yonkers, New York1 on July 20, 1962 to Argentine parents, and he moved with his family to Concord, California at an early age. He attended college at California State University, Sacramento from 1982-1986,1 where he began competing in open mic contests. After winning in his 4th year of competing at the San Francisco International Comedy Competition, Alazraqui took his prize money and moved to Los Angeles, California.2 Career Voice work Alazraqui has since performed several voices for Nickelodeon cartoons, including Rocko on Rocko's Modern Life, as well as Denzel Q. Crocker and Juandissimo Magnifico on The Fairly OddParents, Winslow T. Oddfellow and Lube on CatDog, and additional voices on Angry Beavers and KaBlam!. Alazraqui also voiced several additional voices for the Cartoon Network shows, Cow and Chicken and I Am Weasel during their runs in the mid-late 1990s. He also was the original voice of Spyro in the first game in the Spyro the Dragon series. He was later replaced by Tom Kenny, who would go to voice spyro in Spyro 2-4. He also voiced the Taco Bell chihuahua,3 Rikochet in the first two seasons of ¡Mucha Lucha! and Mr. Weed (the head of the "Happy Go Lucky" toy factory) on Family Guy. It is mentioned in the DVD commentary track that Alazraqui was reluctant to leave the Family Guy series. In particular, Seth MacFarlane suggests that the death of Alazraqui's character, Mr. Weed, took the actor by surprise. In 2005, he added the voices for two Cartoon Network series – The Life and Times of Juniper Lee where he played Monroe, a guardian dog with a Scottish accent and three characters in Camp Lazlo: Lazlo, Clam, and Heimlich McMuesli. In 2006 added Salty Mike from Squirrel Boy and Walden in Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! on Nick Jr. to his credits. He played Wisk in Glen Hill's 2000 film version of L. Frank Baum's The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus. He also provided the voice of Nestor in Happy Feet. Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, a storyboard writer for Rocko's Modern Life, described Alazraqui's normal voice as bearing "no accent at all". Marsh describes Alazraqui's "Scottish accent" as "one of the best" and that he performs his other accents as "all very well". According to Marsh, Alazraqui uses various accents in his comedy routines.4 He has worked for the disney Channel on the disney Junior show Handy Manny. Alazraqui provides the voice for Felipe, the bilingual Phillips-head screwdriver, and for Abuelito, Manny's grandfather. He was the original "voice guy" on the Stephanie Miller Show. His replacement was voice actor Jim Ward, who had previously substituted for him. In January 2008, Alazraqui returned to fill in for Jim Ward briefly while he recovered from surgery. Then in 2014, he voiced Mesmo and Torts in Mixels. He currently voices Tio Tortuga in the new Disney Junior show, Sheriff Callie's Wild West.[citation needed] In addition, Alazraqui joined Miller's Sexy Liberal Comedy Tour in 2014, playing some dates with Jim Ward, and he has a semi-regular segment on Miller's radio show, "Coffee with Carlos." Television Alazraqui is known for his live-action work in the mockumentary series Reno 911!, in which he played Deputy James Garcia for five seasons (2003–2008). He played the same role in the series' spinoff film, Reno 911! Miami. As a nod to this role, he also played a "bumbling" Reno cop in the CSI episode "Let it Bleed". He has been a celebrity on the Tom Bergeron version of Hollywood Squares.[citation needed] Film Alazraqui wrote and starred in The Last White Dishwasher, a short film, co-starring Tara Strong. Web series In 2009, he collaborated with Ted Nicolaou on a web series called The Club,5 which was released in November 2010. The series features Jill-Michele Meleán, Debra Wilson, Johnny A. Sanchez, Lori Alan, and Daran Norris. In 2013, Alazraqui starred as a Cuban drug dealer6 in one episode of the Melinda Hill web series Romantic Encounters.7 Personal life Currently, Alazraqui resides in Los Angeles, California with his wife and 2 children. Filmography 1998 Television * The 7D - Additional voices * Higglytown Heroes – Shelter Worker Hero * Small Fry – Koala Kopter * Curious George – The Doorman (Season 2-current) * American Dad! – Additional voices * Black Dynamite - additional voices * What's New Scooby Doo? – Luis Santiago * Shorty McShorts' Shorts – Monte Costmo * ¡Mucha Lucha! – Rikochet, Mr. Midcarda, additional voices (seasons 1–2) * Fish Hooks – Mr. Caliente, Newscaster, additional voices * Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends – additional voices * Camp Lazlo – Lazlo, Clam, Heimlich McMuesli * CatDog – Winslow T. Oddfellow, Lube * Courage the Cowardly Dog – additional voices * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series -- Otto, additional voices * Codename: Kids Next Door – The Kid, additional voices * Detention – Gug Gugleamo * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera – Grandpapi Rivera/Puma Loco * Family Guy – Mr. Weed (seasons 1-3), additional voices * Johnny Bravo – additional voices * Invader Zim -Additional voices * Planet Sheen – additional voices * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange – Cyber-Pear, additional voices * The Emperor's New School – additional voices * Handy Manny – Felipe, Abuelito * Arthur – Frederique Figue, The Weasel Monkey Mole * How I Loved A Macho Boy – Crista Diaz * Rocko's Modern Life – Rocko, Spunky, Leon, Crazy Rabbit, additional Voices * Real Steel - Albino ,Gridlock, Aquabot, additional Voices * Dilbert – additional voices * Dexter's Laboratory – 2nd Robots, additional voices * Sofia the First – Gnarlie the Troll, King Gideon, and King Magnus * Mixels - Torts, Mesmo * Nick's Evil Ways – Lunar Man * Cow and Chicken – additional voices * Adventure Time - additional voices * I Am Weasel – additional Voices * The Powerpuff Girls – Little Arturo ("Buttercrush") * The Puzzle Place – Kiki Flores * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja – additional voices * Rugrats – additional voices * SpongeBob SquarePants – Scooter (Background Character), additional voices * Squirrel Boy – Salty Mike * Space Goofs – additional voices * The Fairly OddParents – Denzel Q. Crocker, Juandissimo Magnifico, Parody of Ned Flanders (a character from "The Feldmans", a parody of The Simpsons in the TV Film, "Channel Chasers"), Mayor, Sheldon Dinkleberg, various/additional voices * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee – Monroe, Michael Lee, additional voices * The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show – Spanish Bug * The Legend of Korra - additional voices * Time Squad – Antonio Lopez de Santa Anna, Comic #1, Mahatmi Gandhi * Stuart Little: The Animated Series – Monty the Alley-Cat * The New Woody Woodpecker Show – Doctor Von Kook * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! – Walden, Earl, Chef Fritz, additional voices * Chowder – Dr. Plepper, Spicy Pepper, Carlito con Queso * Ozzy & Drix - Additional voices * Gravity Falls - additional voices * What's with Andy? – Craig Benett (2001–2002) * T.U.F.F. Puppy – Stinkbug, additional voices * Kick Buttowski – Shogun Sanchez, Principal Rival, Amigo Gtande * King of the Hill - additional voices * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius – Mr. Estevez * Avatar: The Last Airbender – Tho and Due * Rayman: The Animated Series – Admiral Razorbeard, Cookie Levegetto * Disney's House of Mouse – Panchito Pistoles * Phineas and Ferb – Bobbi Fabulous, a member of the band Love Handel, additional voices * Pickle & Peanut - Additional voices * Pokémon Chronicles – additional voices * The Angry Beavers – additional voices (played minor characters) * Oh Yeah! Cartoons – additional voices * The Super Hero Squad Show – Captain Australia, Cyclops, Ringmaster * Hey Arnold! – additional voices * Back at the Barnyard – Llama #1, Llama #3 * Animal Antics – Sheldon Skunksman * The Mammal Team – Coon * Generator Rex – Dos, Lansky, DI Hutton, Reynaldo * G.I. Joe: Renegades – Shipwreck * Wander Over Yonder – additional voices * Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? – additional voices * Dan Vs. – additional voices * Pound Puppies – Antonio / Venezuelan agent dog #2 / Peppy * Out Of Jimmy's Head – Golly Gopher, additional voices * Stroker and Hoop – additional voices * Beware the Batman – Junkyard Dog * Uncle Grandpa – Austin * Monsters Inc. Special - Mike Wazowski, Mrs. Wazowski (Mike's mother) * Sheriff Callie's Wild West - Tio Tortuga Video games * Maximo: Ghosts to Glory – Grim Reaper, Bokar La Bas, General * GoldenEye: Rogue Agent – Dr. Julius No * Justice League Heroes – Key * Soviet Strike – Bill Clinton * Spyro the Dragon – Spyro; Dragon voices * Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits – Darc * Monsters, Inc. – Mike Wazowski * The Bard's Tale – additional voices * Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood – William McCall; additional voices * Batman: Arkham City – Officer Sanchez * Batman: Arkham Origins – Bane thugs * Cars Mater-National Championship – Giovanni * Wildlife Park 3 – Erique (English version) * Skylanders – additional voices * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows – Raphael * Disney Infinity – Mike Wazowski Commercials * Taco Bell commercials (1997-2000) – Taco Bell chihuahua * GEICO commercial (2003) – Taco Bell chihuahua * Direct Auto Insurance commercial (2011-2012) – JJ Hightail * Bayer commercial (2014) – Mike Live-action roles * Big Time Rush – Marcos Del Posey * Pushing Daisies – Gordon McSmalls * I'm in the Band – Barry Roca * Los Lunnis – Lulo (English dub) * Reno 911! – Deputy James Garcia (2003–2008) * Saul of the Mole Men – Stromulus Guandor (voice) * The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth – Bubbles Gum (voice) * Eastbound & Down Awards and nominations * 2011 - Annie Award for Best Voice Acting in a Television Production - Nominated *